Lost Boy, Lost Girl
by Saraton
Summary: RyogaNabiki Pairing. Böses Erwachen für Nabiki Tendo...und Ryoga wollte doch nur helfen.....! Prodly present...Kapitel 6!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

So, das ist eine weitere Geschichte, die meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen ist. Ich weiß ich habe schon einige Serien am Laufen, aber diese Story wollte einfach ins Netz. Und einige weitere werden folgen...seufz. Man kann es einfach nicht lassen! Nun, denn... Viel Spaß!

Saraton

Lost Boy, Lost Girl

Kapitel 1

Die Sonne ging gerade auf und verhieß einen wunderschönen Morgen.Noch war alles ruhig und friedlich in Nerima, doch das sollte sich wie so oft, bald ändern.Im Tendo - Anwesen war Kasumi gerade dabei das Frühstück herzurichten, während die anderen aus der Familie bereits im Wohnzimmer saßen und Ranma zusahen, wie er gerade seinen Vater in den Fischteich schmiß. Akane rollte leicht die Augen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Dabei murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, etwas, das verdächtig nach dem Wort „Idioten" klang.Ihr Vater lachte nur auf und wandte sich seiner morgendlichen Zeitung zu.Nabiki Tendo hingegen versuchte gerade langsam wach zu werden. Sie war nie ein Morgenmensch gewesen und das hatte auch der lange Aufenthalt der beiden Saotomes nicht geändert. Bedauerlicherweise waren diese nicht gerade leise, was ihre morgendlichen Trainingseinheiten betraf und so wurde Nabiki jeden Morgen mehr oder weniger unsanft SEHR FRÜH geweckt.Grummelnd saß sie nun da und starrte trübsinnig auf die Tasse sehr starken Kaffees vor sich.„Diese ... Arrgh! Können diese zwei Vollidioten nicht einmal ihre dämlichen Übungen sein lassen...?"Nabiki seufzte auf.„Das ist wirklich nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Ich frage mich, ob es wohl schlimmer kommen könnte...", ging es dem Samuraimädchen durch den Kopf, als plötzlich der Henkel ihrer Tasse zersprang. Sie runzelte die Stirn.„Was zum ... das ist ein schlechtes Omen..."Soun Tendo hatte seine Zeitung gesenkt und blickte ernst auf seine mittlere Tochter. Diese lachte sarkastisch auf.„Ja, stimmt!" meinte sie nur trocken und deutete auf die noch immer kämpfenden Saotomes.Genma trat seinen Sohn gerade gegen die Gartenmauer des Anwesens, die dabei teilweise zerbröckelte.„Deine zwei Gäste sind gerade wieder dabei unsere Reparaturkosten in die Höhe zu treiben...", fuhr sie mit spöttischer Stimme fort. Dann schnaubte sie kurz auf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kaffee zu.Soun atmete tief ein.„Ich hoffe, du hast recht ... und es ist nur das ...", murmelte er fast unhörbar.

Währenddessen an der Stadtgrenze von Nerima.

„Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" erklang eine verzweifelte Stimme.Ryoga Hibiki unterdrückte mühsam den Drang einen Shi-Shi-Hodadoken abzubeißen. Das hätten die umstehenden Häuser wohl nicht verkraftet. Seit zwei Wochen versuchte er nun den Weg zurück nach Nerima zu finden.„Ich werde mich nicht davon abbringen lassen, egal, wie lange es dauert", schwor der verlorene Junge sich.Mit Schaudern dachte er daran, wie er an der tibetanisch-chinesischen Grenze über diesen alten Mann gestolpert war, der ihn gezwungen hatte die althergebrachte Kunst des tibetanischen Messertanzes zu lernen. Gut, es war eine sehr beeindruckende Martial-Arts-Methode gewesen, doch die Narben, die er sich dabei geholt hatte, waren noch immer nicht ganz verheilt. Wie er so in Gedanken versunken weitergehen wollte, rannten Ryoga gegen ein Schild. Dieses verbog sich dabei, zerbrach aber nicht.Mit großen Augen las er „Nerima, Tokyo" und begann wie wahnsinnig zu lachen.„Ich habe wieder zurückgefunden. Ich bin wieder in Nerima", stellte er triumphierend fest.„Ranma Saotome, sieh dich vor, heute wirst du verlieren. Ja, dieses Mal ist das Glück auf meiner Seite!"Der verlorene Junge ging fest entschlossen weiter. Gleichzeitig brachen unerklärlicherweise in ganz Nerima viele Tee- und Kaffeetassenhenkel ab.

Zwei Stunden später:

Ryoga Hibiki stand mit ratlosem Gesicht da.„Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" stieß er dann verzweifelt aus.„In Nerima – Mr. Orientierungslos – Hibiki!" erklang eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihm.„Und diese Auskunft gibt es sogar gratis", fuhr Nabiki Tendo im gleichen Tonfall fort, als sich er verlorene Junge zu ihr umdrehte.Er musterte sie zuerst absolut verdattert, begann aber dann breit zu grinsen.Seine Fangzähne blitzten dabei weit sichtbar auf.„Also bin ich noch immer in Nerima?" stieß Ryoga freudig aus.„Ich wußte es, heute ist ein Glückstag!" Nabiki zog bei diesem Ausdruck nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.„Ach ja?"„Ja!" entgegnete ihr der verlorene Junge ernsthaft.„Ich bin hier schon knapp zwei Stunden unterwegs und noch immer in Nerima."Die mittlere Tendo-Tochter sah den verlorenen Jungen bei diesem Worten schief an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Schließlich seufzte sie tief auf.„Na schön, es war wirklich ein nettes Gespräch, aber ich muß jetzt weiter."Gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte, erklang in der Nähe ein altbekanntes Gelächter, dicht gefolgt von vielen wütenden Mädchenstimmen.„Haltet den Dieb!"„Bleib stehen!"„Alter perverser Bock!"„Mein Büstenhalter!"Immer noch lachend rannte Happosai die Straße entlang, direkt auf die beiden zu, einen riesigen Sack gestohlener Frauenunterwäsche auf seinem Rücken und eine Meute ziemlich erboster Mädchen und Frauen auf den Fersen.Ryoga konnte gerade noch aus dem Weg springen, aber bedauerlicherweise war Nabiki nicht so schnell, sie wurde gegen eine Hausmauer gedrückt und fiel bewußtlos zu Boden. Einen Augenblick später war die Meute auch schon vor bei.Ryoga blickte ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach.„Dieser alte perverse Ziegenbock... Ist er immer noch aktiv?" stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest.Als er keine Erwiderung bekam, drehte er sich zu Nabiki um und erstarrte, als er diese ausgestreckt am Boden sah.„Oh verdammt!"Ryoga eilte zu dem bewußtlosen Mädchen und beugte sich über sie.Auf Nabikis Stirn entwickelte sich gerade eine prachtvolle Beule, ansonsten schien ihr aber nichts zu fehlen.„Ich sollte sie zu einem Arzt bringen...", stellte er für sich fest.Vorsichtig hob der verlorene Junge das Mädchen auf und sah sich um.„Wo ist hier bloß einer?" Dann löste sich das Problem auf typische Hibiki-Weise. Er ging einfach los – in irgend eine Richtung.„Ich werde einfach unterwegs nach dem Weg fragen... Es wird schon gut gehen, denn immerhin ist heute mein Glückstag."

Mit diesem festen Vorsatz überschritt er die Stadtgrenze von Nerima und ging prompt verloren...

Ende des 1. Kapitels – Fortsetzung folgt! Reviews sind natürlich absolut erwünscht...grins!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Weiter geht es...

Lost Boy, Lost Girl

Kapitel 2

Als Nabiki Tendo langsam und grummelnd ihre Augen aufschlug, fuhr dem Söldner-Mädchen ein greller Schmerz durch den Kopf. „Argh!" brachte sie hervor und holte tief Luft. „Was zum..." „Du solltest lieber noch etwas liegenbleiben...!" unterbrach eine sanfte Stimme Nabikis Gedankengänge. Müde legte sie sich zurück, um den Ratschlag zu folgen, als das dunkelhaarige Mädchen abrupt erstarrte. Nabiki war sich bewußt geworden, das einige Sachen nicht so waren, wie gewohnt. Sie pflegte normalerweise nicht - eigentlich nie - in einem Zelt zu schlafen. In einem Schlafsack...auf dem Boden...und war sie nicht auf dem Weg zur Schule gewesen...? Ruckartig richtete sich das Mädchen auf und starrte ungläubig auf Ryoga Hibiki, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. „Ähm..." Der verlorene Junge räusperte sich und lächelte schwach.„Hallo...du bist wieder wach...", brachte er dann kleinlaut hervor. Nabiki, deren Gesichtsausdruck von ungläubig zu „sehr bestimmt" wechselte, unterbrach ihn. „Ryoga..." , Dieser begann zu schwitzen. "Du kannst mir sicher alles erklären...nicht wahr?" meinte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen schließlich mit einer unnatürlich sanften Stimme.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das durfte nicht passieren. Solche Sachen geschahen eigentlich nur Ranma und dem Rest der Nerima-Freaks. Aber doch nicht ihr. Nabikis Gedanken rasten, sie war schlichtweg in Panik.„Warum mir...!" murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Ryoga, der ihr gegenübersaß zuckte leicht zusammen. Schuldbewußt senkte der verlorene Junge den Kopf. „Ich habe es nur gut gemeint..." verteidigte er sich „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur helfen..."Das riß Nabiki aus ihren Gedanken und sie richtete einen mörderischen Blick auf ihr Gegenüber. „Mir helfen? Du wolltest mir also nur HELFEN...!" fuhr die mittlere Tendo –Schwester auf. „Das ist Dir auch wunderbar gelungen..." Sie lachte sarkastisch auf „Fassen wir doch zusammen... . Wir sind mitten im tiefsten...NIRGENDWO, haben keine Ahnung wie wir wieder HEIMKOMMEN, haben fast keinen PROVIANT, oder sonstige Sachen die für ein ÜBERLEBEN in der WILDNIS wichtig sind...", Bei jedem weiteren Argument wurde Ryoga sichtbar etwas kleiner und schluckte. "Habe ich sonst noch etwas VERGESSEN?" beendete Nabiki schließlich ihre Tirade und atmete tief aus. Ryoga, der nicht wußte, was er ihr darauf erwidern sollte, straffte sich schließlich. „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, das es mir leid tut...", erwiderte der Junge dann kleinlaut. „Außerdem...ist die Lage nicht ganz so schlimm..." Nabiki schnaubte bei diesen Worten auf, was Ryoga jedoch ignorierte. „...Ich habe noch immer nach Nerima, zurückgefunden. Auch wenn es etwas gedauert hat. Außerdem können wir ja in der nächsten größeren Stadt nach einem Zug oder Bus nach Nerima sehen..."Sie starrte ihn überrascht an, das hätte Nabiki ihm nicht zugetraut. „Könnte der Kerl tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Gehirn haben...?" ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Dann runzelte das Mädchen ihre Stirn „Sag mal, warum hast Du das nicht selbst öfters gemacht? Das müßte doch einfacher sein, als immer herumzuirren...?" Ryoga seufzte tief auf. „An und für sich schon, aber ich habe mich immer auf dem Weg zum Bus oder Zug verlaufen... ." Seine Stimme wurde leiser „...und wenn ich dann doch noch rechtzeitig da war, bin ich meistens im falschen drin gesessen der ganz wo anders hinging..." Nabiki wußte nicht, ob sie jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte. Ryoga war tatsächlich ein verlorener Junge. „Und ich bin die nächste Zeit mit ihm unterwegs...", stellte das Söldnermädchen für sich fest. „Wie kann das noch schlimmer werden..." Kaum hatte Sie das gedacht, fing es außerhalb des Zeltes zu donnern an. Einige Augenblicke später begann es wild zu regnen. Nabiki legte den Kopf schief und unterdrückte mühsam einige Worte, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen. „Ich wollte es ja wissen..." stellte das Söldnermädchen lakonisch fest, während Ryoga sie überrascht ansah.

2Stunden später:

Draußen regnete es noch immer ziemlich stark und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es in nächster Zeit aufhören. Nabiki und Ryoga saßen in dem eher engen Zelt und starrten heraus. „Na wunderbar!" Das Söldnermädchen wirkte ziemlich frustriert. „Das ist einfach perfekt!" grollte sie mürrisch. Der verlorene Junge schwieg einfach und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nabiki fing an ihm langsam auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Kann dieses Mädchen auch etwas anderes machen als sich dauernd zu beschweren..." Ryoga war nervös „Ich hoffe dieser verdammte Regen hört bald auf..." Ihm war klar, das sein Jusenko -Fluch die nächste Zeit mit Akanes Schwester schwierig machen würde. Wenn Nabiki herausfinden würde, das P-chan war... . Allein dieser Gedanke brachte den verlorenen Jungen zum Schaudern. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, das Nabiki dieses Wissen nicht nutzen würde um ihn zu erpressen. Ryoga musterte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nachdenklich. „Eigentlich sieht sie ja nett aus, nicht wie ein geldgieriges..." Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als er merkte, das Nabiki Tendo seinen Blick erwiderte. Das Mädchen hob die Augenbrauen, als sie sah, das der verlorene Junge seinen Blick abrupt senkte und seine Wangen sich röteten. „Wieso hat er mich so komisch angesehen? Er wird doch nicht...?" Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf „Nein, er ist ja nicht Kuno!" Jetzt, war es an Nabiki, den verlorenen Jungen zu mustern „Eigentlich ist er ja irgendwie niedlich, auch wenn er ein Jahr jünger..."Sie verspannte sich ein wenig „Was denke ich da! Nabiki, reiß dich zusammen..." Als Nabiki sich wieder etwas gefaßt hatte, bemerkte Sie, das nun Ryoga etwas irritiert drein sah und einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Verlegen drehte sich das Söldnermädchen wieder weg, während sie sich innerlich krümmte. „Warum mir...?" ging es beiden gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

Gleichzeitig in Nerima im Tendo -Dojoh:

Kasumi Tendo stand wie üblich in der Küche und kochte, als Akane in den Raum gestürzt kam. „Dieser IDIOT!" fauchte die jüngste Schwester erbost. Kasumi, lächelte „Was hat Ranma, denn jetzt wieder gemacht?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Akane stutzte. „Woher weißt du..." Kasumi lachte auf. „Weil es immer nur Ranma ist, der dich so aufregt, Akane!" Diese seufzte auf „Du hast ja recht... ." Dann runzelte sie die Stirn „Hast du eigentlich Nabiki irgendwo gesehen?" Die ältere Tendo sah ihre Schwester überrascht an „Nicht seit der Früh. Warum denn?" „Ich habe sie heute in der Schule den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und einige ihrer Klassenkameraden haben nach ihr gefragt...", Akane wirkte jetzt besorgt, „Ob ihr etwas passiert ist?" Kasumi schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Das ist Nabiki über die wir reden. Sie kann auf sich aufpassen!" stellte die ältere Tendo dann bestimmt fest. Akane nickte ihrer Schwester zu „Du hast ja recht! Wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach irgendwelche wichtigen Geschäfte gehabt..." Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen brach ab und kicherte plötzlich. Kasumi starrte sie verblüfft an. Akane kicherte noch immer „Ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, das es ja auch sein könnte, das Nabiki mit einem Jungen durchgebrannt ist..." Bei diesem Worten schnappte die ältere Tendo nach Luft und fing ebenfalls zu kichern an. „Aber Akane..." meinte sie dann tadelnd, gluckste aber trotzdem weiter. Damit fand das Gespräch ein vergnügliches Ende für die beiden Schwestern.

Ende des 2.Kapitels

Fortsetzung folgt!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort:

Geschafft! Ein weiteres Kapitel dieser Geschichte ist fertig! Ich gebe zu, es hat ein wenig gedauert...aber jetzt ist es soweit. Danke noch für den Review! Was gibt es noch zu sagen, Nicht mehr viel, außer...

Viel Spaß noch!  
Saraton

Lost Boy, Lost Girl - Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen hatte der Regen endlich aufgehört und so konnten die beiden endlich aufbrechen. Nabiki Tendo stand leicht grummelnd da und musterte sich mürrisch. Ryoga hatte ihr etwas von seinen Sachen gegeben, weil er gemeint hatte, das ihre Schulkleidung „nicht wirklich passende Reisekleidung sei".Das Söldnermädchen trug jetzt einen von den Pullovern des verlorenen Jungen, eine seiner schwarzen Hosen und die unvermeidlichen Stiefeln mit der seltsamen Lederschnürrung. „Shaolin-Style" hatte Ryoga grinsend gemeint. Der stand jetzt vor ihr und musterte sie kritisch. „Hmmh..." Der verlorene Junge schüttelte den Kopf.„Es fehlt noch etwas.." murmelte er dann nachdenklich. „Was denn noch!" fuhr ihn Nabiki schließlich schnippisch an, ihre Stimmung war nicht die Beste. Ryoga hatte sie sehr FRÜH geweckt und aus dem Zelt gescheucht. Zu all dem noch dazu, hatte sie keinen Kaffee bekommen, sondern nur Tee bevor der verlorene Junge in seinem riesigen Rucksack zu kramen begann und ihr die „Wechselkleidung" in die Hand drückte.Er ignorierte ihren Ausbruch und schnippte dann mit den Fingern. „Natürlich!" meinte Ryoga schließlich und wickelte sich eines der vielen Stirnbänder von seiner Stirn. Lächelnd schlang er dieses um Nabikis Kopf und nickte erneut, diesmal deutlich zufriedener mit sich selbst. „Jetzt paßt alles!" Das Söldnermädchen unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen und atmete tief aus. „Können wir dann los?" fragte Nabiki ihn betont ruhig. Ryoga Hibiki grinste erneut und seine Fangzähne blitzen kurz auf. „Ja!" erwiderte er deutlich amüsiert „ Und keine Sorge..." fuhr der verlorene Junge schließlich deutlich ernster fort „...in ein paar Tagen sind wir ganz sicher bei einer öffentlichen Fahrtmöglichkeit nach Nerima!" Nabiki Tendo erwiderte ungerührt seinen Blick „Das hoffe ich auch... für Dich!" erwiderte sie dann mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Denn jeder Tag den ich durch dich verliere, bekommst du in Rechnung gestellt..."

Bei diesen Worten erblaßte Ryoga deutlich „... schließlich habe ich durch meine Abwesenheit einen Geschäftsverlust der natürlich größer wird..."Der verlorene Junge schluckte kurz und trat einen Schritt zurück „...je länger ich weg bin!" beendete sie schließlich den Satz und musterte ihn stechend. „Haben wir uns verstanden?" Ryoga schluckte erneut und straffte sich. „Da ...Dann sollten wir ... wohl los..." stotterte er verlegen und schulterte hastig seinen Rucksack. Nabiki, jetzt deutlich besser aufgelegt nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das sollten wir wohl... . Ach, bevor ich vergesse..." Das Söldnermädchen trat vor und nahm aus einer Seitentasche von Ryogas Rucksack ein Seil und band sie um das rechte Handgelenk des verlorenen Jungen. Der stand nur überrascht da und sah ihr mit großen Augen zu, wie sie das andere Ende um ihr linkes Handgelenk band. „Wa... Wieso..." begann er zu sprechen, wurde jedoch von Nabiki ziemlich abrupt unterbrochen. „Damit will ich nur verhindern, das wir uns aus den Augen verlieren! Ich will nicht auf einmal ganz alleine im Nirgendwo stehen! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Ryoga unterdrückte ein Seufzen „Ja, haben wir..." stellte er kleinlaut fest. „Wir sollten dann aufbrechen..." Nabiki lächelte wieder und musterte ihn ihrerseits amüsiert. „Gut...! Und in welche Richtung gehen wir?" fragte sie den verlorenen Jungen. Dieser überlegte kurz und sah sich um. „Dorthin!" sagte er nur und ging los. Kopfschüttelnd ging das Söldnermädchen ihm nach. „Ich hoffe nur es dauert nicht zu lange..." stellte sie für sich fest.

Drei Wochen später:

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Nabiki funkelte den verlorenen Jungen wütend an. Der wandte verlegen den Blick ab und starrte in das Lagerfeuer. Der Abend brach gerade heran und sie befanden sich in einer kleinen geschützten Höhle, die, wenn es stimmte, was ihnen ein anderer Reisender erzählt hatte, sich an der tibetanisch/chinesischen Grenze befand. Wie sie da hinkommen konnten ohne das Meer zu überqueren war Nabiki absolut ein Rätsel, aber anscheinend hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft.„Ich glaube es einfach nicht... ." Ryoga sah das wütende Mädchen an. „Nabiki, wenn es dir irgendwie hilft... . Es tut mir leid ...wirklich." Diese blickte ihn zuerst irritiert und seufzte schließlich müde auf. „Ist schon gut..." erwiderte Nabiki etwas besänftigter ihm. Sie musterte den verlorenen Jungen nachdenklich. So seltsam es auch wahr, doch irgendwie hatte es sich ergeben, daß sie beide auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise Freunde geworden waren. Zögernd und vorsichtig zuerst, aber dann doch beständig hatten Ryoga und Nabiki einander besser kennengelernt und begonnen einander Dinge anzuvertrauen. Und beide stellten zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung fest, daß es ihnen Spaß machte in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen zu sein.„Also bist du mir nicht mehr böse...?" unterbrach Ryoga Nabikis Gedankengänge. Diese mußte unwillkürlich bei seinen Worten lächeln und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Habe ich eine andere Wahl?" fragte sie dann trocken und brachte damit Ryoga zum Grinsen. Dieser war deutlich erleichtert und kratzte sich noch immer leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Eigentlich schon, aber ehrlich gesagt bist du mir lieber, wenn du nicht böse auf mich bist!" erwiderte er schließlich treuherzig. Das war genug um Nabiki in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen, dem sich Ryoga ebenfalls anschloß.

Einige Zeit später:

Die beiden lagen nebeneinander am Lagerfeuer und starrten an die Höhlendecke. Sie waren in ihre Schlafsäcke gehüllt und genossen die Wärme des Feuers. Nabiki, die entspannt dalag, war froh, das Ryoga so viele Reservesachen hatte, darunter auch einen zweiten Schlafsack. #Sonst wäre es wohl schwieriger geworden...# Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen streckte sich ein wenig und ächzte leise auf. „Au..." entfuhr es ihr, als sich dabei ihre Beinmuskeln schmerzhaft meldeten. Nabiki, die eigentlich für ihre Verhältnisse in sehr guter körperlicher Verfassung war, hatte in den letzten Wochen sehr deutlich die Unterschiede zu einem praktizierenden Martial Artist Kämpfer gemerkt. Wobei es noch hinzu kam, daß Ryoga definitiv zu den Besten zählte, die es gab.Dieser hatte ihren unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut gehört und sich aufgerichtet. „Es reicht... Nabiki! Tu deine Decke herunter!" sagte der verlorene Junge bestimmt. „Wie bitte?" Nabiki sah Ryoga irritiert an und wich etwas zurück. Dieser sah sie seinerseits verblüfft an und runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, wie soll ich dich sonst massieren?" fragte er das Mädchen „Du grummelst und jammerst schon seit einigen Stunden, Nabiki. Und es hilft weder dir noch mir, wenn das so weitergeht. Ich habe gesehen wie du dich bewegt hast..." Er seufzte auf. „Ich denke mir, nach der Massage sollte es dir besser gehen...außerdem wollen wir doch morgen eine hübsche Strecke weiterkommen..." Das Söldnermädchen entspannte sich bei diesen Worten wieder und unterdrückte ein Kichern # Und ich habe kurz geglaubt... . Aber das hier ist Ryoga Hibiki, der allein beim Anblick von etwas mehr Haut eines Mädchens in Ohnmacht fällt...# Nabiki wickelte sich langsam und träge aus ihrem Schlafsack. „Wenn es denn sein muß..."„Ja, es muß sein!" erwiderte Ryoga bestimmt und streckte kurz seine Finger „Und du wirst sehen, morgen wird es dir bessergehen..." Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft, als der verlorene Junge begann ihre Beine zu massieren, begann sich jedoch gleich darauf zu entspannen und schloß ihre Augen.#Es hilft tatsächlich...#, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Ryoga..." „Ja?" „Glaubst du, daß meine Familie die Karte inzwischen bekommen hat?" fragte sie mit träger Stimme. Der zuckte die Achseln. „Du meinst die, welche wir bei der Mission aufgegeben haben?" Auf ihrer Reise waren sie an einer kleinen christlichen Mission vorbeigekommen und hatten dort den Priester eine Karte an die Tendo -Familie gegeben. Nur für den Fall der Fälle, wenn sie sich auf den Weg zu der in der Nähe gelegenen Stadt verirren sollten. Was natürlich auch geschehen war. „Vielleicht..." meinte Ryoga schließlich hilfreich. Doch Nabiki hörte ihn nicht mehr, das erschöpfte Mädchen war eingeschlafen.Er hielt ein und musterte sie kurz. „Schlaf Gut!" flüsterte Ryoga leise und wickelte Nabiki vorsichtig wieder in ihren Schlafsack. #Wer hätte das gedacht?# stellte er amüsiert fest und kroch in seinen eigenen Schlafsack. Bevor Ryoga seine Augen schloß, fragte der Junge sich amüsiert, wie die Tendos wohl die Nachricht aufnehmen würden. #Nun, ich denke, es wird auf jeden Fall eine Überraschung werden...# Er lachte leise auf und war gleich darauf selbst eingeschlafen.

Indessen im Tendo - Dojo:

„WAAAAH! Meine Tochter ist durchgebrannt! Sie liebt ihren Vater nicht mehr!" tönte eine Stimme durch das Haus. Es war Soun Tendo der sich, wie so oft in Tränen aufgelöst schluchzend an Genma klammerte, der ziemlich genervt dreinsah. Währenddessen blickten Akane und Kasumi ungläubig über Ranmas Schultern und lasen die Karte noch einmal, die der jüngere Saotome in den Händen hielt. „Mir geht es gut, macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin mit Ryoga unterwegs und wir sollten in einigen Tagen wieder in Nerima sein. Nabiki" stand dort zu lesen. Aufgegeben worden war die Karte in Okinawa vor genau einer Woche. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Bild von Ryoga und Nabiki zu sehen, wie sie neben einem freundlich wirkenden Priester standen und in die Kamera winkten. Was alle verblüfft hatte, war Nabikis Gewandung gewesen und daß sie so glücklich wirkte. „Nun, sie scheint Ryogas Kleidungsstill aufgegriffen zu haben..." meinte Ranma nur sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Inzwischen sahen sich Akane und Kasumi nur schweigend an und beiden ging das selbe durch den Kopf. # Ob die zwei wohl wirklich...?#

Ende des 3.Kapitels.

Fortsetzung folgt! Versprochen!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort:

Und weiter geht es! Ich hatte einiges zu tun, darunter an einer anderen Fanfic zu schreiben, die ich demnächst in reinstelle. Vorausgesetzt, ich schaffe es, da es im Moment einige Schwierigkeiten macht... . Na, wie auch immer! Ich wollte mich noch für die netten Reviews bedanken und das war es auch schon. Auf zur Geschichte, ich hoffe es gefällt! Saraton

Lost Boy, Lost Girl

Kapitel 4

Nabiki Tendo runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie lag etwas in der Luft. Sie und Ryoga waren schon seit einigen Stunden unterwegs und eigentlich war es ein strahlend schöner Tag. Aber da war dieses Gefühl, das dem Söldnermädchen Unbehagen bereitete. #Vielleicht irre ich mich ja...# ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie wollte sich gerade etwas entspannen, als der verlorene Junge abrupt stehenblieb. „Ja, ich glaube der Platz paßt!" meinte er zufrieden und drehte sich zu ihr um. Nabiki unterdrückte den Impuls davonzulaufen, in Ryogas Gesicht war ein Ausdruck zu sehen der ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel.Sie sah sich selbst um und musterte den Platz. Sie standen auf einer Art Plateau das ungefähr 30 Meter maß und relativ eben war. „Wofür paßt dieser Platz?" fragte Nabiki dann vorsichtig. Das Lächeln im Gesicht des verlorenen Jungen wurde breiter „Um dein Martial – Arts Training zu beginnen natürlich!" antwortete er leichthin, während dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen der Unterkiefer herunterklappte. „Nani?" brachte sie hervor und wich einen Schritt zurück, während sich in ihren Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Panik ausbreitete. „Wozu brauche ich...!"„Erstens.." unterbrach Ryoga das panische Mädchen „...ist es immer gut sich verteidigen zu können, zweitens wäre es auch zu deinem eigenen Nutzen, falls wir uns bei der Wanderung aus den Augen verlieren sollten..." Bei diesen Worten zuckte Nabiki zusammen „...und drittens weil du es auch später immer brauchen kannst, immerhin ist Nerima nicht unbedingt ein harmloser Ort." Sie holte tief Luft. „Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ich meine, wir sind doch schon seit gut drei Wochen unterwegs?" Der verlorene Junge zuckte mit den Achseln „Stimmt! Aber vorher warst du nicht bereit, da deine Konstitution und Ausdauer nicht wirklich so hoch waren um das Training überstehen zu können..." Nabiki schluckte „Und wenn ich der Ansicht bin, das ich nicht will?" meinte sie deutlich kleinlauter #...um das Training überstehen zu können...? Wer glaubt er, daß er ist! Ich werde auf keinen Fall da mitmachen!# schwor sie sich. Ryoga lächelte erneut und in seinen Augen blitzte es leicht boshaft auf.

Einige Stunden später:

„Aaaargh..." Mit einem Schmerzenslaut wand sich Nabiki auf den Boden und keuchte schwer. „Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht, Nabiki!" hörte sie den verlorenen Jungen sagen. „Du scheinst etwas verkrampft zu sein, ich denke mit 20 Liegestützen und 30 Kniebeugen wirst du deine Muskeln relativ schnell wieder gelockert haben! Danach können wir ja noch einige Katas durchgehen..." Das Söldnermädchen unterdrückte den Drang laut aufzuschreien. #Dieser Sadist! Dieser gemeine Mistkerl! Das wird er mir büßen!# Ryoga beugte sich vor und tätschelte ihr den Kopf.„Du hältst dich wirklich gut, glaub mir. Und in einigen Wochen machst du diese Sachen im Schlaf!" meinte er tröstend zu ihr. Diese riß ihre Augen auf „IN EINIGEN WOCHEN? NIEMALS! ICH WERDE DAS AUF KEINEN FALL EINIGE WOCHEN LANG MACHEN! VERGISS ES!" tobte das erschöpfte Mädchen los und funkelte Ryoga aus glühenden Augen an.

Zwei Wochen später:

„Gut! Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, das du das Ganze in relativ kurzer Zeit schaffst! Nun können wir mit einigen neuen Sachen weitermachen..." Die Stimme des verlorenen Jungen klang sehr zufrieden. „Ryoga...du weißt ich hasse dich dafür...ja?" erklang Nabikis Stimme „Und auch dafür, daß du uns nach Korea gelotst hast! Wie hast du das wieder geschafft?"

Eine weitere Woche später:

„In Ordnung, ich glaube du bist bereit für einige neue Sachen, Nabiki. Außerdem wenn du willst können wir zu diesem alten Mann gehen, der uns diesen Escrima – Stockkampf beibringen möchte. Ich frage mich nur, wo er das gelernt hat? Ich dachte immer das wird nur in den Philippinen gelehrt..." „Ryoga! Wir befinden uns auf den Philippinen!" "Oh!"

Und wieder eine Woche später:

„Diese Mu-Thai Kämpfer waren wirklich harte Gegner! Ich frage mich..." „Ryoga, sprich nicht weiter! Und bevor du fragst...wir sind in Thailand!"

Eine weitere Woche:

„Ich glaube es nicht!" Nabiki Tendo starrte auf das Schild vor ihnen, auf dem stand:

Nerima Tokio 15 km

Sie sank auf ihre Knie. „Endlich, wir haben es fast geschafft!" Ryoga nickte nur. „Nun, wenn wir jetzt weitergehen sind wir in einigen Stunden wieder in Nerima. Ich würde sagen..." Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn das Söldnermädchen betont sanft.„Ich würde sagen, daß ab jetzt ich die Führung übernehmen sollte...nicht wahr?"Der verlorene Junge schluckte nur, als er in Nabikis Gesicht sah. „Äh, ich glaube, so sollten wir das machen...!" sagte Ryoga schnell und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen. „Ich wollte nichts anderes vorschlagen!" Nabiki lächelte zufrieden „Gut!" und wandte sich wieder dem Schild zu. „Nerima..." hauchte sie dann glücklich.

Einige Zeit später im Tendo Dojo:

Kasumi Tendo war gerade dabei, das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Sie war jedoch nicht ganz bei der Sache, ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu ihrer Schwester. #Wie es Nabiki wohl geht?# Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen immer wieder Postkarten aus allen möglichen Ländern bekommen von ihr. Nabiki hatte in allen geschrieben, daß sie bald wieder zu Hause sein würde. Nun waren insgesamt schon zwei Monate vergangen und sie noch immer nicht da. Am Anfang als ihre Schwester verschwunden war, hatte das absolute Chaos geherrscht. Ihr Vater hatte mit seinen Tränen fast das Dojo unter Wasser gesetzt, während Genma Saotome die ganze Zeit heroische Platitüden von sich gab, wie er Ryoga Hibiki für die „Entführung" von Nabiki bestrafen würde. Was wohl daran lag, daß nach vier Wochen dem Haushalt das Geld ausgegangen war, und Kasumi ihren Vater die Wahrheit über die finanzielle Lage des Dojos hatte beichten müssen. Der war natürlich wieder in einen Tränenschwall ausgebrochen, vor allem als sie ihren Vater und Genma gebeten hatte eine Arbeit zu suchen. Der ältere Saotome wollte sich am Anfang natürlich vor allem drücken und nur gemeint, daß sie eben eine Arbeit suchen sollte.Ein Schatten legte sich bei diesen Gedanken über das Gesicht der älteren Tendo Tochter. #Nach alledem was ich hier im Haushalt tun muß...# Doch Ranma hatte seinem Vater diese Idee relativ schnell aus dem Kopf geschlagen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Jetzt verdienten Soun und Genma, als Party-Unterhalter das Geld für den Haushalt. „Soun und der unglaubliche Panda" Kasumi unterdrückte ein Kichern. Es war irgendwie so angemessen. Sie seufzte auf. „Ich hoffe nur es geht dir gut, Schwester..." flüsterte Kasumi leise und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie zwei vollvertraute Gestalten durch das Gartentor schreiten sah. „Oh, du meine Güte...!"

Ende des 4. Kapitels

Fortsetzung folgt – Versprochen!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort: In diesem Kapitel dürfte es für Ryoga und Nabiki einige Überraschungen geben... . Und für all diejenigen, die fragen werden wie es geht das die beiden fast zwei Monate unterwegs waren und Nabiki nichts mitbekommen hat das Ryoga P-chan ist...es gibt für alles Erklärungen. Doch die kommen natürlich...später. Nun ja, also auf zur Geschichte! Anbei: Bei „" sprechen die Charaktere und bei denken sie. Saraton

Lost Boy, Lost Girl - Kapitel 5

Nabiki Tendo war glücklich. Sie schritt mit Ryoga im Schlepptau gerade durch das Gartentor des Dojos und genoss das Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein. #Ich kann es fast nicht glauben…endlich wieder ein fixes Dach über dem Kopf, warmes Wasser und Essen…# Das Söldnermädchen wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als aus dem Haus ein Schrei ertönte. Wenige Augenblicke später stand ihre ältere Schwester Kasumi im Garten und eilte den beiden entgegen. In Nabikis Augen leuchtete es auf. „Große Schwester!" rief das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ungewohnt emotional auf und sprang dieser in die Arme. Kasumi drückte Nabiki eng an sich, die Sorgen und Gedanken der letzten Wochen hinter sich lassend. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!" flüsterte die älteste Tendo -Tochter und sah ihre Schwester lächelnd an. „Und auch die anderen…weißt du…." Schließlich lösten sich die beiden von einander und Kasumi wandte ihren Blick Ryoga zu, der während dessen gewartet hatte. „Nun… Ich glaube, es stehen wohl einige… Erklärungen an!" sagte sie dann sehr bestimmt. „Nicht wahr…Ryoga-kun?" Dieser schluckte bei dem Tonfall in Kasumis Stimme und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Na…Natürlich, Kasumi-san!" stotterte er dann verlegen und wandte Hilfe suchend seinen Blick zu Nabiki. Die hob amüsiert ihre Augenbrauen und lächelte breit. Schließlich erbarmte sie sich des verzweifelten Jungen und machte sich daran ihre Schwester zu beschwichtigen. #Das wird … interessant werden! # stellte sie noch belustigt fest.

Einige Zeit später im Tendo – Dojo:

„Jetzt bin ich wirklich satt!" Zufrieden lehnte Nabiki sich zurück und wandte ihren Blick Ryoga zu, der noch immer beim Essen war. Kasumi hatte eine riesige Menge an Essen aufgetischt, die sogar Ranma und Genma Saotome zufrieden gestellt hätte. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen musterte den verlorenen Jungen nachdenklich. Der hielt ein. „Äh, ist etwas?" fragte er vorsichtig. Ryoga war noch etwas nervös von der Begegnung mit Kasumi, die ihn mit einer für sie ungewohnter Härte ausgefragt hatte. Zu seinem Glück war Nabiki ihm beigestanden und hatte die Vermutungen ihrer Schwester zerstreuen können. Wie Kasumi auf die Idee gekommen war, das er mit Nabiki durchgebrannt sei und sie sogar geheiratet hätten, war ihm absolut unklar. Ryoga unterdrückte ein Seufzen und erwiderte ruhig den Blick des Söldnermädchens. Schließlich brach Nabiki das Schweigen. „Ryoga, du weißt, das wir die Geschichte noch nicht durch gestanden haben?" Der nickte „Ja, ich weiß!" meinte er brummig „Wir haben zwar deiner Schwester das Ganze erklären können, nur bin ich mir absolut nicht sicher ob wir das bei den anderen schaffen…" Er schauderte kurz, als er an mögliche Reaktionen von Soun Tendo dachte. Dieser war mehr…als nur unstabil. Und wie Akane sich verhalten würde, wollte er sich erst gar nicht vorstellen. Was die beiden Saotomes betraf, nun deren Verhalten, war ihm leidlich egal. Nabiki atmete tief aus. „Ja, das wird wohl…interessant werden. Ich muss zugeben ich war überrascht, daß alle glauben daß wir durchgebrannt wären. Aber andererseits, ist das vielleicht nicht ganz so überraschend…" Als sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte lächelte sie leicht. „Nun, in Anbetracht dessen, wie leicht alle immer zu den falschen Schlüssen kommen…" Das brachte Ryoga ebenfalls zum Lachen. „Und was machen wir jetzt weiter?" fragte er dann. Nabiki überlegte kurz „Hmh, ich würde sagen, daß ICH warte bis Kasumi das heiße Bad hergerichtet hat, welches sie mir versprochen hat! Und dann sehen wir weiter…" Ryoga schüttelte grinsend den Kopf „Das heiße Bad…huh? Na Gut, aber bis es soweit ist, könnten wir doch gemeinsam im Dojo trainieren!" sagte er belustigt während sich sein Lächeln vertiefte und seine Fangzähne aufblitzen ließ. „Wir müssen doch die überflüssigen Kalorien wegkriegen! Nicht wahr?" Nabiki hob ihre Augenbrauen „Überflüssige Kalorien? Ich?" erwiderte sie in gedehnten Tonfall und funkelte ihn scheinbar böse an. Nabiki stand auf und lächelte gemein. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir zeigen, wer hier überflüssige Kalorien hat!" Im Laufe der letzten Wochen hatte das Söldnermädchen zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung deutlich Gefallen am gemeinsamen Training gefunden. Ebenso wie an den kleinen Flegeleien und Wortgefechten zwischen ihnen, die zu einer festen Tradition zwischen den beiden geworden waren. Sie streckte sich betont bedrohlich. „Nach Dir, Großmaul!" meinte Nabiki dann lässig und deutete zur Trainingshalle. Der verlorene Junge der noch immer breit grinste stand auf. „Na dann…" Ryoga machten diese Geplänkel ebenfalls großen Spaß und er hatte im Laufe der gemeinsamen Zeit seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht etwas verloren. „Ich werde mich natürlich zurückhalten…" meinte er im gleichen lässigen Tonfall „…ich bin ja nett…" Nabiki lachte auf und musterte ihn spöttisch. „Reden ist billig, nicht?" meinte sie schließlich während sich die beiden ins Dojo begaben. #Das Leben ist wirklich gut! # stellte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen dabei zufrieden fest.

„Nabiki?" Kasumi, die ihn das Wohnzimmer getreten war, runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Schwester und Ryoga waren nicht da. Einen Moment hatte sie die Befürchtung, daß die beiden schon wieder verloren gegangen waren, bis Kasumi die Geräusche aus dem Dojo hörte. „Oh…" Kasumi war überrascht. Den Lauten nach zu Urteilen trainierte dort jemand und es schien so als handelte es sich dabei um Ryoga und …Nabiki? Leise ging sie zur Trainingshalle und öffnete die Tür. Kasumis Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie ihre Schwester sah, die gerade mit Ryoga sparte. Obwohl dieser sich deutlich zurückhielt, war die Eleganz und Gewandtheit mit der sich Nabiki bewegte offensichtlich. Als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gemacht, als ihr Leben lang zu kämpfen. Das von ihrer Schwester gezeigte Können verblüffte Kasumi. Nabiki war deutlich besser als Akane, obwohl diese die offizielle Erbin der Tendo – Schule war und die Kampfkünste praktizierte. #Mehr oder minder…# wie sich Kasumi eingestand, als sie an Akane dachte #Vater hat ja aufgehört sie zu unterrichten und alleine…# Sie unterdrückte diese Gedanken und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut Nabiki zu. Diese war ganz und gar auf den Kampf konzentriert und man sah ihr an, wie sehr sie das genoss. #Sie scheint wirklich Freude dabei zu empfinden. So habe ich sie lange nicht mehr gesehen…# Kasumi fragte sich, wie diese Veränderungen wohl den Haushalt beeinflussen würden. Sie wusste daß Akane es nicht so leicht verkraften würde, das jemand anders außer ihr die Kampfkünste praktizierte. Und vor allem Besser war als sie. #Ich hoffe nur…# Ihre Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich die andere Tür zum Dojo aufgerissen wurde und eine wütende Gestalt hineinstürmte. „DU FEIND! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MEINE TOCHTER ZU ATTACKIEREN!" schrie ein tobender Soun Tendo, während er sich auf den überraschten Ryoga stürzte.

Einige Minuten zuvor:

Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome schlenderten behäbig durch das Tor des Gartens und freuten sich beide auf eine Partie Shogi. Sie hatten gerade wieder einen Auftritt bei einem Kinderfest hinter sich gebracht und waren erschöpft. „Soun und der unglaubliche Panda…" murmelte Genma leise zu sich und seufzte dann laut auf „Das ist entwürdigend alter Freund!" Soun sah bei diesen Worten zu seinem Freund „Was meinst du, Genma?" fragte der Tendo – Patriarch müde. „Das wir uns so erniedrigen müssen. Ich meine…" Der ältere Saotome brach seine angehende Tirade darüber, wie ungerecht das Schicksal nicht zu ihnen war ab, als er merkte, daß sein Freund ihm gar nicht mehr zuhörte. Dessen Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Dojo gerichtet, von wo Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren. „Hörst du das, Genma? Wer kann das sein, Ranma und Akane sind doch noch in der Schule…" Die beiden schlichen sich zum Dojo und spähten durch den Garteneingang hinein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Nabiki und Ryoga beim Sparring sahen. Genma war verblüfft. #Das ist doch Nabiki? Seit wann betreibt sie die Kampfkünste? Und seit wann ist sie so gut darin? Das ist nicht gut…# Er wandte sich zu seinem Freund und erstarrte als er den Ausdruck ins Souns Gesicht sah. Dieser hatte einen mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht und war gerade dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Im Kopf des Tendo – Patriarchen rasten die Gedanken. Nabiki seine vermisste Tochter war wieder zu Hause. Und sie kämpfte gerade mit dem Jungen, der sie entführt hatte. Vor Souns innerem Auge spielten sich Bilder von den Leiden seiner Tochter ab.

_Nabiki, die zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen am Boden kauert. „Ich will nach Hause, zurück zu meiner Familie, meinem lieben Vater und meinen Schwestern!" flehte sie Ryoga an, der triumphierend vor ihr stand. Der lachte höhnisch auf, die Hörner auf seinem Kopf waren weithin sichtbar. „Hah, das glaube ich nicht! Du gehörst mir! Du wirst nie wieder zu deiner Familie zurückkehren!" Mit bösartigen Ausdruck und gierig leuchtenden Augen schritt er dann auf die am Boden liegende Nabiki zu und begann ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.._

_Nabiki die ins Dojo taumelte und hinfiel. „Endlich zu Hause! Ich bin ihm entkommen! Nun wird mich mein Vater beschützen können!" Plötzlich war auch Ryoga im Dojo und lachte höhnisch, seine riesigen Fangzähne blitzten auf und mit grausamen Blick musterte er das Mädchen „Hast du wirklich gedacht, mir entkommen zu können?" Er lachte erneut auf „Mich wirst du nicht so leicht los! Und es gibt niemanden der dir helfen wird. Und jetzt werde ich dich dafür bestrafen das du geflohen bist!" Dann attackierte er mit grausamen Hieben das hilflose Mädchen._

Diese Vorstellung war zuviel für Soun Tendo, der mit einem wütenden Schrei ins Dojo stürmte, bevor ihn Genma noch zurückhalten konnte._ „ _DU FEIND! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MEINE TOCHTER ZU ATTACKIEREN!" Ryoga wirbelte herum und starrte überrascht auf diesen, „Was…?" konnte er noch herausbringen, bevor Soun sich wie ein Berserker auf ihn stürzte.

Ende des 5.Kapitels

Fortsetzung folgt!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort: Zuerst einmal ein großes Danke für die netten Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte. Jetzt bin ich endlich dazu gekommen daran weiterzuschreiben! Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich auch klären, was Nabiki über Ryogas P-Chan zu sagen hat...hmmh, das kam etwas FALSCH herüber...über sein kleines Geheimniss.Was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ach ja, richtig:  
Bei denken die Charaktere und bei „" sprechen sie!  
Nun denn, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!  
Saraton

Lost Boy, Lost Girl  
Kapitel 6

Als Akane und Ranma nach Hause kamen erwartete sie ein ungewohntes Bild. Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome lagen übereinander und ziemlich lädiert wirkend im Garten des Tendo Anwesens. Aus einem großen Loch im selbigen, das sich dort befand wo einmal die Eingangstür des Dojos war, blickten ihnen die verlegenen Gesichter von Nabiki und Ryoga entgegen. Akane schrie auf und rannte auf ihre Schwester zu. Wenige Augenblicke später fand sich die mittlere Tendo-Tochter in einer Umarmung, die einem Bären alle Ehre gemacht hätte, wieder. „Schwester, du bist wieder da!" brachte Akane freudig strahlend hervor. Nabiki lächelte schlicht und erwiderte die Umarmung ihrer Schwester. Ranma der langsam näherkam, hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Yo, Ryoga!" begann er in seinem typisch schnodrigen Tonfall zu sprechen „Du möchtest uns nicht zufälligerweise etwas erzählen, Hmh?" Der runzelte die Stirn und seufzte auf. „Bevor du fragst...Nabiki und ich SIND NICHT durchgebrannt!" erwiderte der verlorene Junge in einem gereizten Tonfall. Während Ranma nur seine Augenbrauen hob, ließ Akane ihre Schwester los und wandte sich Ryoga zu. „Ryoga-Kun..." Diesem brach der Schweiß aus, als er den Tonfall in der Stimme der jüngsten Tendo-Tochter hörte „...ich glaube wir SOLLTEN uns unterhalten..." Ryoga, Nabiki und Ranma wichen alle instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als sie das seltsame Lächeln auf Akanes Gesicht sahen. Der verlorene Junge schluckte kurz.  
„Äh, ich kann alles ...erklären...Akane-San...", brachte er schließlich mit einiger Mühe heraus.

Einige Zeit später:

Akane starrte ungläubig auf Ryoga, während Ranma lachend am Boden lag und nach Luft schnappte. Der verlorene Junge dessen Wangen sich deutlich gerötet hatten, funkelte seinen Rivalen böse an. „Was ist daran so komisch, Ranma?" knurrte er diesen an. Ranma gluckste auf.„Nur dir! Das...auf dem Weg zu einem...Arzt verirren..." brachte er dann mühselig heraus. Nabiki unterdrückte ein Aufseufzen, als sie sah wie ihre Schwester begann ebenfalls loszuprusten. Selbst Kasumi, die sich inzwischen dazugesellt hatte, konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
„Nabiki..." Akane beugte sich zu dieser vor, in ihren Augen leuchtete es seltsam „...sag mal, müssen wir jetzt deinen Titel ändern?" fragte sie dann einigermassen ernsthaft. Das Söldnermädchen runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?" Erwiderte sie vorsichtig. Akane grinste boshaft. „Nun, „Eiskönigin" passt nicht mehr so ganz, aber „verlorenes Mädchen" klingt ja als Ersatz nicht so schlecht..." Das war zuviel für Ranma, der erneut einen Lachanfall bekam, dem sich Akane und Kasumi anschloßen. Nabiki indessen stand sprachlos da und warf einen Blick auf Ryoga, der nur verlegen mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

Noch etwas später:

„Aber wie bringen wir das Ganze Vater bei? Das könnte sich als etwas schwierig erweisen..."  
„Ehrlich? Ich hab keine Ahnung..." „Dann überlegen wir uns gemeinsam etwas! Uns fällt sicher etwas ein..."

Und noch etwas später:

„Ist euch schon etwas eingefallen? „Äh, Nein!" „Mir auch nicht..." „Ich habe da eine Idee...nein, so geht das auch nicht..."

UND noch etwas später:

„Ich glaube...verdammt das geht auch nicht..." „Das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein...uns sollte doch etwas einfallen..." „Ich weiß aber nichts Vernünftiges..." „Oh, Vater und Onkel Genma werden wieder wach..." Zwei wuchtige Schlaggeräusche ertönen. „Das sollte uns wieder etwas Zeit verschaffen..." „Ranma, Ryoga! Das war aber nicht nett! Jetzt werden Vater und Onkel Genma noch mehr Kopfweh haben, wenn sie wieder aufwachen..." „Ähm, tut mir leid, Kasumi..." „Äh ja, mir auch..." „Das ist es! So machen wir das..."

„Und du glaubst das funktioniert?" Akane sah ihre Schwester Nabiki zweifelnd an. Diese nickte selbstsicher. „Aber sicher! Von uns allen, hat Kasumi den besänftigsten Einfluß auf Vater! Darum ist es am besten, wenn sie es ihnen erklärt..." Kasumi sah unenetschlossen drein „Nun, vielleicht ist das keine so schlechte Idee...Vater war etwas aufbrausend in letzter Zeit. Aber meint ihr wirklich, das ich die Richtige dafür bin..." Nabiki nickte bestimmt. „Ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Dir wird er zuhören, Kasumi! Uns nicht..." Ranma kratzte sich am Kopf „Ich glaube, Nabiki hat da einen Punkt! Das hört sich vernünftig an..." Das brachte alle Anwesenden dazu ihn groß anzusehen. Der wich daraufhin einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist denn?" meinte er dann nervös. Nabiki lächelte unschuldig „Ach nichts, es ist nur überraschend, das du über etwas VORHER nachdenkst..." sagte sie dann trocken unter allgemeinem Gelächter. „HEH!"

Als Soun Tendo langsam wieder zu sich kam, war das erste was er sah das lächelnde Gesicht seiner ältesten Tochter Kasumi, die ein feuchtes Tuch in der Hand hielt. „Oh, Vater du bist wieder aufgewacht! Geht es dir wieder gut..." Soun mußte lächeln über die Fürsorge in der Stimme von seiner Ältesten. „Ja, Kasumi...es geht schon..." Er lachte leise auf „Ich hatte einen ganz seltsamen Traum, Tochter! Das Nabiki wieder da wäre und dieser...Hibiki-Junge ebenfalls..." Den letzten Satz knurrte der Tendo-Patriarch fast. Kasumi legte ihre hand vor dem Mund. „Oh...ich sehe..." begann sie ruhig und sah ihren Vater leicht besorgt an. „Vater, da wäre etwas das du wissen solltest..." begann sie schließlich zu sprechen.

Währenddessen vor dem Tendo-Dojo:

Ryoga lehnte an der Mauer des Anwesens und sah nachdenklich zum Haus . „Ob alles gutgeht?" Nabiki lachte leise. „Wenn es jemand Vater erklären kann, dann Kasumi!" stellte sie deutlich amüsiert fest und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Akane und Ranma hoben beide ihre Augenbrauen, als sie diese für Nabiki ungewohnte Geste sahen. Jedoch bevor einer von ihnen etwas dazu sagen konnte, ertönte ein lauter Schrei aus dem Dojo.  
„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS?" Ihnen allen brach der Schweiß aus und Ryoga verzog das Gesicht. Nabiki fasste sich als erste und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube jetzt weiß Vater wohl Bescheid..." meinte die mittlere Tendo Tochter schließlich trocken.

Genma rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. So sehr er auch seinen Freund Soun schätzte, war dieser doch manchmal definitiv zu LAUT! Der stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte mit glasigen Augen vor sich hin. Kasumi die noch immer freundlich lächelnd dastand, nickte ihrem Vater zu. „Nachdem wir dieses Mißverständnis ja geklärt haben, kannst du mich entschuldigen Vater? Ich müßte das Abendessen herrichten. Ich muß ja heute für mehr Personen kochen..."  
Auf Genmas Stirn bildeten sich bei diesen Worten einige Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er wich vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. #Bei allen...wie macht sie das?# ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er der Tochter seines Freundes nachsah, die scheinbar ungerührt den Raum verließ. Der Saotome Patriarch seufzte auf. Manche Dinge waren wirklich zu seltsam, als das man sie verstehen konnte. „Nun Soun ich würde sagen..." Genma brach ab, als sein Blick auf seinen Freund fiel, der noch immer mit dem glasigen Blick dastand. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich erneut Schweißperlen. „Äh, Soun...?"

Einige Zeit später:

„Waaah! Meine Tochter braucht mich nicht mehr..." Genma unterdrückte ein Seufzen, während er einem weiteren Tränenschwall auswich, der wahrscheinlich spielend leicht seinen Jusenko Fluch aktiviert hätte. Gut, Soun hatte sich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst, und war wieder sein gewohntes Selbst. Was im Endeffekt nicht wirklich eine Verbesserung war, wie sich Genma insgeheim eingestand. Sein Freund war definitiv zu emotional.  
„Soun, beruhig dich doch. Du solltest dich freuen, das es deiner Tochter gutgeht und das sich alles in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hat." meinte er besänftigend zu seinem alten Freund. Was der mit einem weiteren Tränenschwall quitierte „Waaahhh! Sie war fast zei Monate nicht zu Hause! Genma, meine Tochter hat gelernt auf eigenen Füssen zu stehen...ich bin unnütz...Waaah!" Der verkniff sich die Erwiderung, das Nabiki definitiv schon vorher auf eigenen Füßen gestanden war. Genma hatte gelernt das Söldnermädchen zu respektieren. Soun schnappte kurz nach Luft „Und denk daran, sie war die ganze Zeit mit diesem Hibiki Jungen unterwegs...ihr Ruf ist ruiniert, Genma...Waaahhh!" Dieser wich dem erneuten Tränenschwall aus und wollte gerade etwas tröstendes sagen, als ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf schoß. Und keine Schlechte wie er befand. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Genmas Gesicht aus. „Soun! Ich habe da eine Idee...und sie wird dafür sorgen, das die _Anything Goes Schule_ zu ungeahnten Höhen aufsteigen wird!" Soun hielt mit seinem Schluchzen ein und sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Wie meinst du das, Genma?" „Ich habe die perfekte Lösung, wie der Ruf deiner Tochter untadelig bleibt und unsere Schule gestärkt wird!" begann Genma in einem deutlich selbstgefälligen Tonfall. Soun beugte sich interessiert vor.

_Nabiki und Ryoga lief indessesn gleichzeitig ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und die beiden sahen sich besorgt im Raum um. Da war dieses Gefühl einer drohenden Gefahr in der Luft._

Genmas Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nun die Lösung ist ganz einfach, der Hibiki Junge muß ganz einfach Nabiki heiraten! Damit bleibt einerseits der Ruf deiner Tochter gewahr, andererseits können wir die Kampftechniken des Jungen in unsere Schule integrieren und sie damit noch stärker machen. Zudem ist er ein ganz formidabler Kämpfer..." Auf Souns Gesicht hatte sich bei den Worten seines Freundes ein glückliches Lächeln breit gemacht. „Brilliant, Genma!" rief er aus „Einfach brilliant!" „Ich weiß!" erwiderte dieser bescheiden. „Das ist Soun..." „...und Genmas..." „Stärkt die _Anything Goes Schule_-Plan!" beendeten sie beide den Satz und stießen ihre Fäuste in die Luft.

Nabiki und Ryoga lief erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken und bei beiden stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Die mittlere Tendo Tochter unterdrückte mühsam den Impuls Ryoga bei der Hand zu packen und erneut verloren zu gehen. #Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas liegt in der Luft...ich hoffe ich irre mich..." Dem verlorenen Jungen ging es nicht anders #Etwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht...Kami-Sama, ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl...# Ihre Gedankengänge wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als die Wohnzimmertür aufging und die lächelnden Gestalten von Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome den Raum betraten. Und da wußten die beiden, das etwas definitiv NICHT in Ordnung war.

Ende des 6. Kapitels  
Fortsetzung folgt!


End file.
